RosarioHellsing: will the real Alucard please stand up?
by jaketheripper
Summary: hide your children, lock up your women, Alucard is going for a walk. Alucard Hellsing comes to Yokai Academy seeking Moka. a new character is introduced. im doing what i did to naruto. strap in and enjoy the ride. (im writing alucard as he was in the abridged series)
1. intro

Rosario+vampire

Helsing

intro:

moka and tsukune were walking to class one day at yokai academy when there was a crashign sound.

everyone ran outside into the open air to see that the bus had crashed, the driver ran out and made a desprate bit for the front door but a gigantic hole opened in his chest and he fell flat on his face, a man in a red trenchcoat and hat walked out of the bus, he was 7 feet tall and had sunglasses on, he weilded two gigantic guns and laughed as he stepped out, "IM LOOKING FOR MOKA AKASHIYA!"

tsukune pushed moka behind him and glared at the man, who had immediatley noticed this change and strode over to tsukune, thrusting him aside and into a wall, revealing the timid form of moka, he took off his sunglasses, revealing his red eyes, she looked up at him in horror, "A-a-alucard?"

a wide smile stretched across his face, "sup, bitch?


	2. Chapter 1

Rosario+vampire

Helsing

chapter 1:

Moka stood looking up at the man who dwarfed her than more than a few feet, she was petrified, she remembered him, but she didnt want to, he had visited her family's mansion years ago.

"what's with the pink? i thought you had white hair, and you're also shorter, did you have any work done?"

she raised an eyebrow and backed away a bit, Alucard grabbed her arm, "ah, ah, not so fas-AAH!" he withdrew his hand, he had just noticed the rosario gleaming around her neck, wha? how?

suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw tsukune get up, Alucard turned to see that he had vampire eyes, "oh, so he's not as weak as he seems."

Alucard turned in a snap but tsukune slapped one of the guns out of his hand, he grabbed it mid air and pointed it at Alucard, "if you know what's good for you you will leave, now."

at that time, Mizore, ruby, kurumu and yukari walked up behind Alucard, he smiled, "if you knew what was good for you, you wouldnt have grabbed my gun, tell me, have you ever even held a gun before?"

tsukune growled, "why does it matter to you?"

Alucard chuckled, "because, your grips a bit too-" he swiped at tsukune's hand and took back his gun, "-relaxed."

tsukune gulped as Alucard was now pointing both guns at him, "you seem to be the only real threat around here, i was going to ask Moka something, but now that you've pissed me off, i cant let you live."

tsukune gulped, but then a pan and several ice spears hit Alucard, he flew forward into a tree, he was pinned there by the barbed ice spears.

"ggkkk..." was all Alucard could muster as he struggled, the girls crowded around tsukune as they faced Alucard, "who are you?" asked kurumu.

Moka stuttered, "he's-A-a-a-Alucard, a vampire hunter, he's also a vampire."

Kurumu looked back at her, "what?"

Tsukune growled, "he's going down"

with that, Tsukune grabbed Moka's rosario, he tugged, but it wouldnt come off, "what?"

everyone looked at the two, "pull it off Tsukune, get inner moka out here."

Tsukune kept tugging, but it would not give, "but, why not?"

Moka heard a voice in her head, "i cannot defeat him for he cannot die."

Moka shivered, "she cant help."

tsukune snarled as Alucard began to pry himself from the tree, the rest of the students ran inside, Alucard pryed himself from the tree and looked round, "more than just vampires here i see, oh and look." he sees the girls crowded around tsukune, "a harem, how twilight of you, my friend."

tsukune was attempting to get the girls out of the way, "i can take him! let me through!"

suddenly a figure appeared to the left of Alucard, "hm?"

he turned, it was a boy in a tuxedo and red tie, he was about the same height as Alucard, his arms were below his knees and his face was blank, Alucard felt static overtake his vision and he was gone.

the boy turned to the others and they gave back, but the boy shrunk and a face appeared on the blank space, "well, that's over with."

mizore gave a start, "your Damian, you're on the swim team with me."

Damian nodded, "yes, i am, are you hurt Ms. shirayuki?"

Mizore shook his head, "that was close, i thought for sure he was going to kill us, what did you do with him?"

Damian straightened his tie and smiled, "sent him to the himalayas to cool off."

everyone stared at him, it was Tsukune who broke the silence, "so, slenderman's kid?"

Damian nodded, "one of many, but the only one to attend this school."

the girls broke formation and Damian held out his hand, "if it would please you, i'd like to stick around, just in case this Alucard character comes back."

Tsukune nodded, "that would be good, thank you." he took Damian's hand and shook it, it was ice cold.


	3. Chapter 2

Rosario+vampire

Helsing

chapter 2:

the next few days it was dull and eventless, but on thursday, when Moka went to her dorm, she was met by Alucard, she tried to scream but he put a hand over her mouth, "sshhh, wouldnt do for them to hear us now...would it?"

Moka shivered, she was helpless, even her inner self was afraid of this 7 foot tall hellspawn, she stammered as he pulled her close, he whispered in her ear, "i missed you."

she stopped shivering, she recognized his smell, she suddenly remembered why inner wouldnt attack him, "hard to remember a long lost relative isnt it?"

"b-b-but your not a shinso vampire..."

"well duh, that would be plain creepy, I'm fucking Alucard for god's sake."

she pulled away from him, "w-why are you here?"

Alucard chuckled, "I am under orders to make sure the Akashiya bloodline is continued, this being my first priority over my...other engagements...point is, you'll be seeing a whole lot of me, now that i've gotten permission from the principle, I'll be on campus till it happens."

Moka staggered, "w-what are you saying?"

Alucard grinned maniacally, "i mean i want you to screw the Aono boy, and do it quick, so i can get to other things."

she gasped and blushed, "b-b-but...but..."

Alucard raised an eyebrow, "b-b-b-b-b-b-but what?" he asked in a mocking tone, "do you not like him? oh shame for you, i'll just have to tell him that next time i see him."

she slapped Alucard, "NO! its not that, it's just..." she blushed harder than ever.

"oh, so you were planning on it already? well this is just dandy!" he claps his hands, "lets get down to it! where's his dorm?"

Moka grabbed his coat and shook him, "NOT YET! NOT YET! NOT YET!"

Alucard laughed, "hehehehe, when then?"

she dropped him and sat down herself, "later...i need to think about this..."

Alucard smiled and vanished, "i'll be waiting."

moka was left in still, awkward, silence.


	4. Chapter 3

Rosario+vampire

Helsing

Chapter 3

the next day Moka met the others for lunch, still uneasy at what Alucard had said, it was a while before Damian joined them, along with Mizore, both of them looked like they had just been swimming, "sorry I'm late, did we miss anything?"

Moka sighed, knowing that the others would not like the idea of her sleeping with tsukune, she decided to remain quiet, however, Damian noticed this, "what's wrong, Moka?"

she gulped, "n-n-nothing!"

"you sure? i swear to god you look so guilty right now."

tsukune looked at her, "yea, you look kind of flushed."

as if to make things worse, Alucard appeared behind her, "she's got a little something to tell you, Aono."

Tsukune fell out of his chair and everyone freaked out, but then Alucard flashed his pass, "uh, uh, uh, I'm cleared, your principle said it was alright for me to be here, so SUCK IT, SLENDY!"

Damian shrunk back to human form, "warn me next time."

"no, anyway, Moka. tell the boy what you were going to say."

Moka's face was fire engine red, she felt as if she were about to vomit, tsukune saw this and frowned, "moka, whatever it is i swear i won't be mad."

she looked at him and calmed down a bit, "r-really?"

Tsukune nodded in ernest, "i pomise, nothing you could tell me would make me any less happy then seeing you like this."

she smiled in spite of herself, "alright..."

Alucard chuckled as he watched this, "Alucard is here to make sure i procreate."

Tsukune fell out of his seat again, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Yukari all had similar reactions of open mouthedness, Damian burst out laughing along with Alucard.

Tsukune got up, "you...really mean that?"

Moka smacked him in the face, "i wouldnt joke about something like THAT!"

feeling the red mark he smiled, "alright then, let's do it."

again all the girls screamed, Mizore feinted, to be caught by Damian, Yukari and Ruby started to cry and Kurumu was shaking.

noticing too late what he had done, Tsukune's eyes widened with fear, "oh shit..."

Moka looked at Alucard, "help him!"

"but it's just too hilarious." he pulls out a bag of popcorn and unrolls it.

Moka growls, "ALUCARD!"

"fine, fine, Geez."

he grabbed both of them and vanished, he then reappeared in the dorm, "so, do you plan on doing it here?"

Moka snarled, "not here! they'll be here in minutes!"

Alucard snickered, "well then, we could always use my place."

"what?"

"i have a mansion, well it doesn't really belong to me, but you get my point."

"where?"

"in brittain."

Tsukune smiled, "perfect!"

with that, Alucard grabbed them again and teleported to outside the Helsing mansion, "welcome to the Hellsing estate, home to one of the hottest women alive."

the front door busted open to reveal an angry blonde woman wearing glasses in a tuxedo, "ALUCARD!"

"and here she is now."

she stormed up to the man, "where have you been? i had to send the police girl to do YOUR JOB!"

"and she did it?"

"well...yes...but-"

"then what's the problem? did you miss me?"

she blushed, "..."

"awwww, isnt that cute? well integra i hate to be the dick, but you know, being me, My friends here need to use your bedroom."

"WHAT?"

"yes, and they'll be needing a day or two."

"WHAT?"

"run along now, Moka, Tsukune, ask water where the master's bedroom is and he'll show you."

"WHAT?"

Alucard smiled and grabbed her wrist in order to keep her from running after them, "i believe we have matters of importance to discuss."


	5. Chapter 4

Rosario+vampire

Helsing

Chapter 4

Moka and Tsukune were led to sir integra's bedroom by Walter, his friendly yet serious tone told them they were in distinguished company as he opened the door, her room was emaculate, in the middle sat an ornately carved four poster bed with black velvet covers and drapes.

"sir integra's bedroom, I trust you had her permission when you asked to use it?"

Moka nodded, "yes sir."

he smiled warmly, "enjoy your stay at Hellsing manor."

he closed the door behind him and walked down the hall, Moka took this opportunity to dive at Tsukune.

she tackled him and he fell back on to the bed, "m-Moka..."

she looked at him with shining eyes, "tsu-ku-ne..."

he had always been mesmerized by those green eyes, he stared into them, "Moka...are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life, I love you, Tsukune."

suddenly her Rosario gleamed red, "you will not be able to continue the bloodline unless you let me out"

Tsukune blinked, "b-but...Moka..."

he felt Moka's face, she put her hand on his, "it's ok, Tsukune, I'll be waiting for you, then WE can do it, I promise."

"ok...I love you Moka..." He put his hand on the Rosario and with a slight tug, the metal chain broke and a change commenced, inner Moka came out in all her busty voluptuous glory, she grinned savagely at Tsukune, "I know you've been fantasizing about me, boy, so let's see if you're up to it."

with this she tore her school uniform from her, revealing her undergarments, crimson they were, and she ripped his pants from his body, throwing the shredded piece of cloth aside, fishing his large erection from his underwear and teasing the head with her tongue, Tsukune gasped, "m-m-Moka..." She smiled as she ran her tongue down his erection and then back up again.

tsukune groaned in pleasure as she took the shaft into her mouth, bobbing up and down, deepthroating him, Tsukune moaned," gonna...cum"

hearing this, she stopped and took him out of her mouth, "not yet you're not, you've got to make me cum first..."

with this, she took off her bra and panties, then straddled the boy.

"grab hold of something, boy it's going to be a bumpy ride..."

in response, Tsukune grabbed hold of her breasts, the sudden and erotic motion made her gasp, "mmm, didnt know you had it in you..."

with this, she plunged him inside her, riding him roughly, "bigger than i...GHN...anticipated..."

Tsukune was beyond words, grabbing her ass as she propelled them both towards a massive orgasm.

**outside**

Alucard held a struggling Integra, she was looking into his face, "you've never..been like this Alucard...stop..."

Alucard smiled, "oh but that look on your face is so...arousing"

"what look?"

"that flustered look that I assume means you're wet in the crotch, I assume for me..."

"you...assume too much..."

"but I'm not wrong?"

she blushed harder and Alucard could feel her pulse quicken, "oh my, I can sense that you-" suddenly there was an explosion that shook the mansion, Alucard grabbed Integra and absorbed most of the explosion, Integra grunted but felt exceedingly safe in the vampire's arms, however he pushed her away and drew his guns, "get behind me."

Alucard turned to see Issa Shuzen, Moka's white haired father, his face livid with rage, "how...Dare you..."

"how dare I? What did I do this time?"

"how DARE YOU allow the Aono boy to corrupt the bloodline..".

"oh, if your plan was for her to marry a vampire boy of your choice, let me correct you, that NEVER works."

"I WILL NOT LET MY GRANDCHILDREN BE HALF HUMAN!"

Alucard was blasted back, he snarled and opened fire upon shuzen, who fell back, knowing he was outgunned, "THIS IS NOT OVER DRACULA!"

Alucard chuckled, "been a while since i heard THAT name."

Integra suddenly was overcome by emotion and lost her composure, she hugged Alucard around the waist, she was shaking, "oh...?" Alucard looked down at her, "a change of heart?"

she spoke no words, the look on her face said it all however, "oh, well then...I'm glad the feeling's mutual..."


	6. Chapter 5

Mizore was crying, "how did this happen?"

Damian sighed, "it's obvious you were only kidding yourself, Mizore, he's loved Moka from the start hasn't he?"

"yes...but ive always hoped that i might win him over..."

Damian stroked her light blue hair, suddenly his hand elongated and Mizore suddenly blushed, "calm down, Miss Shirayuki, it pains me to see you in such pain."

she looked at him with glazed eyes, "you...what are you doing?"

"im calming you, you may feel a bit woozy."

she grabbed hold of his face with both hands, "you...like me?"

Damian blushed, "yes...but you never gave me a second thought, and i was alright with just being your friend."

she slapped him, "you sound like me! that's not funny."

"it's legitamitley how i felt."

"you...really like me?"

"I'm unable to lie to a friend."

she felt drunk, she wasn't able to see clearly, she drifted closer to his face, their lips met.

**Hellsing manor**

tsukune woke up the next day, Moka was asleep on top of him, her pink hair everywhere, he remembered with satisfaction the night before, Moka stirred, she looked at him, "morning."

"morking, Beautiful."

she giggled and slid off him, he got up and went to the bathroom, she curled up into a ball and began to rock back and forth, remembering a movie she had seen where the woman said it increased the likleyhood of conception.

"that was amazing tsukune..."

Tsukune however, could not hear her, he was in the shower.

she heard someone walking down he hall and pulled the covers up over her, the door opened and walter walked in followed by an irate girl that was wearing an orange police uniform, "are you KIDDING walter? Integra was making such noise last night i-oh...hello...you're not Integra..."

Moka shook her head, "i'm Moka, are you a vampire?" she sensed her peculiar smell, even over the sweaty primal stench of the bed, "why...yes, i am...are you one?"

"yep." ^-^

"I'm Seras."

"I'm Moka."

they both smiled, "pleased to meet you."

"the pleasure's all mine."

Seras looked around the room, "so...who else was here?"

"Tsukune."

"that boy Alucard was teling me about?"

"most likely."

Seras sat down on the bed, "you guys made a LOT of noise last night."

"sorry, that was Tsukune's fault." ;3

"oh..." seras blushed furiously as she sat there in silence.

"hey, Moka!"

Tsukune walked out of the bathroom totally naked, but immediatley saw Seras and Walter and ran back into the bathroom, Seras walked hastily out of the room, her face so red that it might be able to melt snow.

"im sorry! i didnt hear anyone else!" cried Tsukune as she ran, Walter deposited fresh clothes on the bed and left posthaste without a word.

Moka looked at Tsukune lustily, "wanna go again?"

he sighed, "not if it bothers anyone."

she grabbed him by the junk, "it bothers me that you would deny me the pleasure."

Tsukune instantly melted and fell back into bed with her.


	7. Chapter 7

the next day Moka and Tsukune were called into Sir integra's office, "so, Tsukune, Moka, I trust you've been...enjoying yourselves..."

Moka silently nodded and Tsukune chuckled, "I think we broke your bed."

Sir integra sighed, "why me?"

Alucard laughed his ass off, "see? I told you they'd fuck like bunnies!"

Integra slapped him and he chuckled, "anyway, you may have to leave sooner than anticipated, your father attacked the estate whilst you two were...fornicating.."

"father?"

"what?"

Integra nodded, "yes, as he was not able to obtain you by force, Mr. Akashiya was inclined to pull the concerned parent card."

Moka sighed, "which means?"

Alucard laughed, "you guys gotta go."

Tsukune's mouth fell open, "bu-what?"

Integra nodded, "actually, for his own safety, Mr. Aono will be staying here with the Hellsing foundation."

Moka grabbed Tsukune, "NO!"

Alucard grabbed her and pried her away from him, "nope, sorry, you're friend isn't going to be accompanying you, for his own bodily health."

she looked back at Tsukune, "please..."

Tsukune ran after her but Alucard put a gun to his head, "sorry, boy, but this is goodbye for now."

he vanished.

"NO!" tsukune smashed an end table and threw the smashed pieces at a wall, suddenly the cocking of a gun could be heard, integra snarled, "calm down you crybaby."

"where'd he take her?"

"where her father can be certain of her safety."

Tsukune sat down on the floor, "so she's not going back to the school?"

she put the gun away, "no, he's taking her back to her father's house."

Tsukune sighed, "at least she'll be safe from Kurumu and the others..."

Integra sighed and walked up to him, "look, kid, you'll be here a while, so why don't you make yourself useful and go ask walter if he needs any help."

Tsukune nodded helplessly, "yes, Ma'am."

he got up and walked into the library, he saw the old butler sorting books, "blasted alucard and his pranks."

"what's wrong sir?"

Walter looked down at Tsukune, "Alucard, he seems to delight in mismatching the books, there are some here from the FICTION section, dear boy, do make yourself useful and give me a push over to that side." he pointed at the far end of the bookcase.

Tsukune pushed and he slid down to there on the rolling ladder, "thank you."

"need any other help?"

"no, that will be all, Mr. Aono."

Tsukune smiled and turned to go, suddenly an alarm sounded and the sound of gunfire could be heard, "oh, what now?"

Tsukune activated his powers and ran towards the sound, suddenly he ran into Kurumu, who had been flying, the two ended up in a heap, "w-what the hell are you doing here?"

"YOU!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Kurumu, stop!"

she swung a fist at him and he dodged, "how could you?"

then the guards came into the hallway and leveled their guns, Tsukune pushed her down and shielded her from any bullets, Integra stormed into the corridor, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

Tsukune snarled, "one of my...friends came to see me."

Kurumu kept hitting him, "YOU PIG! YOU ASS!"

one of the guards hit her in the back of the head, Integra sighed, "restrain her and we'll see if she'll calm down later."

the guards dragged her away, suddenly another alarm sounded, "WHAT NOW?"

she turned around and saw a creature in a black suit standing there looking down at her, she backed away and as she did, she noticed a girl with Purple hair hugging herself close to the creature, she was wearing a white geisha mask.

"oh, hi damian." said Tsukune, Damian chuckled and put an arm around Mizore's shoulder, "you ruined my scare."

Tsukune sighed, "what do you want?"

Damian pointed to Tsukune, "the rest are coming, my friend, they won't be long."

"what's with Mizore?"

she hugged Damian some more, "I'm over you."

Tsukune sighed in relief, "good."

Damian chuckled again, "this won't be the last time you'll see me, but it will be for a long while."

"later."

the pair vanished and Integra straightened, "well then...that was freaky..."

"not when you've gotten to know him."

"I'll just...go do...whatever i was about to do before the alarm sounded."

she walked away, leaving Tsukune to think.


	9. Chapter 9

With Kurumu locked in the estate's dungeon until she calmed down, Tsukune spent the next week helping guard, service and repair the estate, eventually they dispensed with the assumption that he'd be leaving the next day and gave him a uniform identical to Walter's.

on the third day, he tried to leave to go see Moka, but Alucard stopped him, from that point forward he was to be escorted everywhere by seras.

Wednesday:

"seras, do you have to follow me EVERYWHERE?"

seras rubbed the back of her head embarrassedly, "it is my job, my master told me so."

Tsukune growled, "I understand that, but can you at least STAY OUT OF THE BOY's BATHROOM?"

seras jumped back in alarm, "alright fine! Do your business and get back out here."

he slammed the door in her face and went into the bathroom, it was then that an alarm sounded, Seras gulped as she heard Kurumu come raging up the stairs, "TSUKUNE!"

from inside the restroom there was the sound of breaking glass and wrenching metal, Seras ran in to see the window had been broken and then the bars around the window destroyed, Tsukune was nowhere to be found and Kurumu was flying headfirst at the door to the outer room Seras was in, she got ready to fight.

Kurumu kicked the door down and slashed at Seras with her claws, however, Seras, being a much different type of vampire than Moka Akashiya, caught the claws in her gloved hand and drew Kurumu close for a slug to the face, meanwhile a thought occurred to Kurumu, "been here, before, haven't i?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH THE BOY ANYWAY?"

Kurumu got up, spreading her wings and whipping her tail, she snarled, "He was supposed to by MINE! NOT THAT PINK HAIRED BIMBO'S!"

Seras looked at Kurumu's chest and then remembered Moka's chest, "with equipment like that, you're calling HER a bimbo?"

Kurumu charged and succeeded in smashing Seras's head against the wall, blood spattering everywhere, with this, Kurumu began to slash and bash the unconcious seras, when she thought she had killed her enough, she looked around and sniffed for her beloved, she ran to the broken open window and saw Tsukune running across the field on the backside of the hellsing mansion, she flew after him.

back in the main hall, Alucard was chuckling, he opened the door and walked up to his bloodied and butchered servant, she was twitching, he put the top of her skull back on her head and she almost immediatley shot up, her eyes red, "GONNA KILL THAT SNOTTY LITTLE BITCH!"

Alucard did nothing to stop her as she ran and jumped out the window, "this is going to be hilarious." saying this he took out and unraveled the same bag of popcorn.


	10. Chapter 10

Tsukune was running for his life, he stumbled and bumbled through the grass as Kurumu caught up with him, soon however, Ruby and Yukari appeared in front of him, "TSUKUNE!"

he made a sharp turn and ran as fast as he could for the road, "IM SORRY!"

the girls all roared, "IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT!"

Tsukune used his vampire power to speed up and he succeeded in outrunning them, however, Kurumu got grabbed by the tail, Seras snarled at her, "not so funny when it's not in your favor huh?" she then proceeded to wail on Kurumu, beating her senseless, Tsukune stopped in spite of himself, "oh fuck.."

he immediatley ran back, "STOP IT!" Seras looked up just in time for Tsukune's punch to hit her square in the nose, she fell back on to the grass and Tsukune picked a bloody, bruised Kurumu up, "oh god, Kurumu, im so sorry, I'm so, so, sorry..."

Kurumu was not concious, but she was breathing, the two witches were still Irate however and rained pots and pans down on the vampire boy, Seras got up growling, "YOU!" she chased after him as he ran from all of them, outstripping seras and the witches as he jumped on to the roof of the estate, "oh god, don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead."

he set her down and turned to face Seras, "get out of the way."

"no."

"what do you owe this bitch? she tried to kill you!"

"no, she tried to kill you, I am keeping you from killing her."

"and how do you propose to do tha-" suddenly, Tsukune had rammed his fist through her forehead and out the back of her skull, she fell off the roof, splattered into the onning and hit the car, the alarm went off, Tsukune winced and sat down, holding Kurumu's hand, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me, i never meant for it to go this far..."

the two witches were running towards the car sounds when suddenly Alucard appeared in front of them, "boo!"

"AAH!" they both screamed in unison as a flury of objects smacked into Alucard, he chuckled and took off his glasses, they both gazed into the firey globes and saw things that made them soil themselves, he suddenly seemed ten feet taller and his shark tooth smile spread from ear to ear, "run."

they screamed and disappeared into the street.

"that was easier than i thought it would be." he chuckled as he turned and teleported to the top of the mansion, "does she need medical attention?"

"yea, and probably Seras too."

"who gives a shit about her, but seriously, we need to get this girl to the infirmary."

Alucard grabbed both of them and teleported again, this time appearing in the infirmary, "Doctor, we have a subject with possible internal bleeding."

a man with stitches all over his body, including his coat turned to face them, a bolt sticking out of his head, "yes, Alucard? internal bleeding you say?"

"indeed, Doctor Stein."

shivers ran up Tsukune's spine, he faked a smile, "freaky name."

Alucard chuckled as he saw the reaction, he turned to go, "I'll just leave you to it."

Stein flashed Tsukune a manic smile, "you can go as well, I just need a few minutes to repair the damage."

Tsukune left in a hurry and he followed Alucard, "are you sure he's safe? he looks like a surgery freak."

Alucard looked back at him, "you have NO idea, Aono, anyway, I've got to go, so if you have any problems, make sure to blow me."

he vanished and Tsukune grumbled, "asshole."


End file.
